Hurt
by El Oni
Summary: I hurt myself today... to see if I still feel... A song fic. A sad one as well... enjoy and please leave a comment!


**This story is a song fic, as well as my first, so please don't flame me too bad... **

**Song: "Hurt" -Johnny Cash (I do NOT own this song...)**

**Dedicated:** **To everyone.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing used in this story, SSBM and all of it's characters belongs to Nintendo.**

_I hurt myself today... to see if I still feel..._

Marth, prince of Altea, a famed fighter in the Smash Tournament, though he looks normal, he hides his true feelings, his pain as well as his past from everyone. Not even his girlfriend Zelda knew anything about the blue-haired prince.

_I focus on the pain... the only thing that's real..._

Marth, he has had a rough life, just recently he lost his sister to a rare disease. But no one cared, why would they? To them, she was just a person. Not even Zelda thought about his pain and suffering.

_The needle tears a hole... the old familiar sting..._

He was an excellent fighter, one of the best, a unique man. He fought his way to victory, defeating everyone in his way. He was fighting for a reason, that reason? Love, true love.

_Try to kill it all away... but I remember everything_

About a month after his sister's death, another tragedy befell Marth. His love, Sheeda was attacked in a bandit raid. In critical condition, it looked bleak for her, Marth's only option to save her was to gain a large quantity of money... he needed to win the tournament...

_What have I become? My sweetest friend..._

Marth, though fighting for the love of his life, was confronted by many challenges. One of them, almost killed him. The challenge? Slay the beast known as Giga Bowser. Marth barely walked away with his life.

Still, he did not have enough money... he needed more! But how..?

_Everyone I know goes away in the end... and you could have it all... my empire of dirt._

Altea? His kingdom? It was already in a poor state... he had no one left to turn to... there had to be a way out! There must be a way... then it hit him. Zelda.

_I will let you down, I will make you hurt..._

He begged Zelda for some money, it was an important cause. What would you do? When she refused, he grew angry, so angry that he almost ended her life that day.

_I wear this crown of thorns... upon my liar's chair... full of broken thoughts..._

Marth was almost kicked out of the tournament, if it wasn't for Dr. Mario, who made up a lie about a rare "cold" that Marth went through. It worked.He and Zelda broke up, and he continued to search for money.

_I cannot repair, beneath the stains of time..._

Marth regretted his past actions, and apologized to the Smashers. Surprisingly, they seemed to understood. Or did they? Through their smiles and "support" they still hated Marth for what he did to Zelda.

_The feelings disappear... you are someone else... I am still right here..._

That's when it happened, a call came from the hospital, Sheeda was losing life, and fast. When Marth arrived, she was on the verge of death.

_What have I become? My sweetest friend... everyone I know... goes away in the end. And you could have it all... my empire of dirt._

Before Sheeda died, she whispered something. "My love... I am sorry, the angel has come... may we meet again... some day..." Those were her last words. Marth, heartbroken and upset, went on a rampage. Nearly killing Peach. Zelda was killed, a dagger jammed through her thick skull.

_I will let you down... I will make you hurt..._

The Smashers confronted Marth, he escaped to a temple. There, he made his stand.

"Smashers, do you understand how important Sheeda was to me? How you just ignored my troubles, even when my sister was killed... you didn't even care!"

Link stepped up. "Now listen Marth, things happen-" He was caught off as a dagger struck him in the head.

"Shut up! All I asked for was some money, it wasn't even that much! But you ignored me, you never cared... goodbye! See you in hell!" With that, he took his blade, Falchion, and struck it through his chest.

The events that followed those weeks were made up of mourning, rebuilding, and repairing ties. Dark times overcame Hyrule, Ganondorf enslaved them all, with no hero to protect them, they were doomed. The Smash Tournament was shut down, and the Smashers vanished.

Each of them wondered, was Marth really right? His task was not big... only a small one.

To this day, if you ever ask about the Altean prince, the person will tear up, knowing all too well about Marth's life. Knowing, how cruel the world can be to innocents.

_If I could start again... a million miles away. I would keep myself... I would find a way..._

**Yes I know, kind of a bad ending, but I havent written a story like this in a while... comment please?**


End file.
